JUri
by purrpickle
Summary: Juri, as a Student Council member, must show around a new student. What is poor Usagi going to do when she gets cast into the Utena world? SKU/SM crossover.
1. Default Chapter

J-U-ri

(for lack of better name)

by Utena_Anthy_Antics

Disclaimer: Revolutionary Girl Utena and Sailor Moon do not belong to me. I'm just borrowing the characters indefinitely for the time being. I promise to return them in better shape then I found them, promise! ^_^ Please enjoy, and don't forget to r&r! Thanks!

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            "A new transfer student is coming to our academy, Juri. It will be your responsibility to show her around." The voice came out of the shadows, close to where Juri stood by the door of her dorm room. Smiling to herself, she shut her door and asked quietly, "Why have I been chosen; is she a duelist?"

            "No. She is not a new duelist."

            "Then why is she so special that a Student Council member must show her around? Is there a hidden motive?" Juri questioned as she turned and started walking to her classes, brushing a ringlet of her hair away from her eyes.

            A low chuckle sounded from behind her, and she turned to see Touga step out of the shadows. His long, red hair fell over half of his face and obscured one of his piercing eyes. A smile tugged at his lips and he caught up to Juri, 

            "It's just like you to suspect a hidden motive of some kind. Lets…ah…just say that she is crucial to bringing out the arrival of End of the World. Beyond that, I can say no more."

            Juri regarded her friend silently, almost wishing that this duty had been thrust upon another. But… it was End of the World's decision. Nodding her head slowly, she turned towards the older male and said tonelessly, "I will show her around. But that does not mean that I will be friendly towards her." And with that, Juri went her separate ways to her own classes.

            The Student Council President watched her go, a smile flickering on his lips. "Oh, I doubt that, my old friend. This new student is very special; special indeed."

*          *          *

            The girl ran, her hair flying behind her as she hurried to her destination. Keeping a death grip on her book bag, she almost skidded through the gate of her new school: the Ohtori Academy. Bending over, she placed her hands upon her knees and tried desperately to catch her breath. She sighed; she had tried so hard to be early or at least on time to her first day at her new school, and here she was back on her schedule of being late. Sweeping back her hair, she almost regretted keeping her traditional hair style because all of the attention she was getting from all the students milling about the few minutes before class started.

            Looking at her watch, (a gift from Luna) Usagi almost cried out as she saw the time. At this rate, she didn't even know what her classes were, and she surely was going to so-o-o-o late! Rounding around rapidly, she almost bumped into a person who had approached her without her knowing it. Stepping back lightly, she bowed slightly in apology, a hasty smile on her face, "Gomen nasai! Please excuse me!" and was greatly surprised when a hand caught her wrist right as the bell signaling the start of classes rang.

            Ignoring the contact, Usagi moaned, bringing up one hand to hold her forehead. "This is not good…" she moaned, shaking her head, "Even on my first day I'm late!" Finally registering the hand that held her arm captive, she turned and looked up at the person who held her. 

            A tall woman was the owner of the hand that wrapped around Usagi's wrist, a good half foot taller than Usagi's own 5' 6''. She had long orange, almost sandy-blonde hair coiled around her face in ringlets, three rings on each side, accenting her pointed face. Slightly narrowed brown eyes looked down upon her, a hint of coldness in their depths. A small frown played upon her lips and she let go of the younger girl after a second. 

            Usagi's acute hearing caught the words "There doesn't seem to be anything special about her," issue from the woman's lips under her breath, and she swept back a crooked bang. "Well now," the older girl said, crossing her arms, "I suppose you are the new student Touga was talking about."

            Usagi blinked, and she hugged close her wrist, rubbing it absently. Shaking her head, she smiled tentatively, picking up her book bag. "I'm sorry; I don't know what you are talking about. Yes, I am a new student, but who is Touga-san?"

            The woman smirked. Leaning back on the wall that was right behind her, the woman fixed Usagi with an almost soft look. Inclining her head, she said, "Touga is someone you do not want to know, yet you probably are going to, regardless. What's your name?"

            Usagi looked down, studying her feet; she did not know why this obviously important person, which her outfit showed, was paying attention to her…and…on second thought, was keeping her from her classes! Usagi's eyes widening, she suddenly shot up, bowed down so low that her pigtails almost brushed the ground, and thrust out, "Oh shoot! My classes! I'm so sorry, I have to go! I'll see you later!"

            And she bolted, paying no mind to where she was headed, not even thinking that she had no idea what the layout of the campus was; this her first time anywhere near the school.

*          *          *

            Juri watched with wide eyes as the girl suddenly disappeared, her footsteps echoing after her. Growling softly at the girl's stubbornness, she took off after her, almost in awe at how fast she could run.

*          *          *

            Usagi almost cried out in surprise when the woman from before caught up and blocked her way, affectedly cutting off her route. She stopped only meters away from crashing into the taller woman.

            "Just stay still! Don't move!" the woman said exasperatedly, almost pleadingly as she didn't even seem even a little out of breath, "You didn't let me get anywhere with you!"

            "What?" Usagi asked, confused, her brow wrinkling. This was twice that this enigmatic woman had stopped her from where she needed to go! Her anger rising, she rose to her full height, trying to at least knock some sense into this person. "I. Need. To. Get. To. My. Classes! Why are you keeping me from going to them?? At this rate," here she slumped, her shoulders shaking, "I'll never get to class and the teachers'll never speak to me again! Why are you being so cruel??"  

            Sniffing loudly, her eyes started to water, and she turned away, expecting all the usual taunts from this imposing woman in front of her.

*          *          *

            Juri couldn't help it. She chuckled, lowering her arms. This was just so funny! The new student wasn't anything she had expected. Watching as the girl turned towards her, anger flushing her face red, she brought out a hand, trying to stop the girl from exploding. Making her voice slightly edged, she said, "Now hold it. You've got everything wrong. I'm not trying to get you to be late, so calm down. It's all right. The teachers won't be mad at you. The only reason I'm following you," Juri smirked, folding her arms, "is because I'm your student guide."

            She watched as Usagi blushed, understanding dawning. Her mouth moving, she didn't say anything and just dropped her head, defeated.

            "I bet you don't even know where your first class is, right? Do you know where ANYTHING is?" 

            At Juri's questions, the girl blushed even more embarrassingly, her hands folded tightly in front of her.

            "I…No. I don't," the girl answered softly, and than looked up, sheepishly grinning. "Guess that's kind of stupid, ne?" Suddenly, right before her eyes, the girl brightened and held out her hand, "I'm Tsukino Usagi! Grade 10, newly transferred here from Crossroads High School in Tokyo! Who're you?"

            Juri slowly accepted the handshake, the girl's mood swing so surprising. Finally realizing that Usagi was waiting for her to speak, she shook back her orange curls, "Arisuguwa Juri. 12th grade."

            "Student council?"

            "Yes," Juri said, surprised at Usagi's question.

            "Your outfit," the other girl supplied, seeing the pointed look Juri sent her.

            "Ahh. Very astute. Let me see your schedule."

            "We didn't have a student council at my old school," Usagi murmured as she dug through her book bag, pulling out her schedule she hadn't looked at yet. Hastily skimming over it, she thrust it out at Juri and smiled nervously.

            Raising her eyebrow, Juri read through her classes skeptically: "Ancient History…Advanced Geometry…Biology…English…Modern Japanese…Theatre…Art…and – FENCING!?" Snapping up her head, Juri stared at the girl in front of her, her eyes narrowing. I thought he said she wasn't a duelist! She thought, her gaze searching for a ring on Usagi's finger, and then composed herself when she found none.

            "Wha-what is it?"

            Heh. Putting a cool smile on her face, she handed back the schedule and swept back her bangs, "Nothing. I guess you'll be learning fencing under me. I'm the captain of the fencing club. C'mon, let's go."

*          *          *

            Usagi sighed as she listened to the exuberant girl next to her, who kept on going on and on about someone named 'Utena'. Since this class, Ancient History, had two grades together, Usagi was stuck with the younger girl. Oh, sure, Usagi normally wouldn't mind the girl that reminded her of herself so much, but the day's earlier happenings had stained her outlook for the rest of the day. It also didn't help that Juri was the assistant teacher for that particular class, and kept on sending veiled glances at the blonde whenever she thought she wasn't looking.

            "It's so strange," the girl whined, pounding her fist on the table, "Utena's been avoiding me ever since she started hanging out with that Anshi girl! It's not fair! Utena and I have been friends for so long, and now she's ignoring me!"

            Usagi winced but smiled encouragingly at her. "It's probably okay. You told me that Anshi-san doesn't have that many friends, right?" When the brunette nodded, she continued, "Utena-san's probably just spending more time with her so she knows that she really is her friend. If what you said is correct, then she's just strengthening the bond of friendship she and Anshi-san share."

            When the girl seemed only a little bit placated, Usagi smiled and tilted her head, saying, "Why don't you hang out with Anshi-san also? You'd be able to see Utena-san more, and get a whole new friend in the process!"

            A smile dawned on her face, and the girl happily hugged Usagi, choking her. "Arigato! You're so smart!" Releasing Usagi, she suddenly remembered that they had not been properly introduced and said chipperly, "Shinohara Wakaba at your service!"

            Glad that she had resolved some of the younger girl's problem, Usagi laughed softly and rubbed her neck where Wakaba had almost cut off her air supply. God. Was this how she usually acted with her friends? No wonder Rei kept on turning blue and running away from her! She shook her head and said, "Tsukino Usagi. I'm glad to have helped you out."

            "Tsukino-san and Shinohara-san! Please pay attention!" the sharp voice of their teacher rang out, and Usagi instantly sat up straight and faced the front. Watching as, out of the corner of her eye, Wakaba scrambled to retrieve her books from her book bag before the teacher approached them, Usagi hastily shoved her books in front of the younger girl. Wakaba only had a chance to look up surprised at her before the shadow of the Ancient History teacher fell over her desk.

            "Tsukino-san. Where are your books?"

            "Uhm…I…" Looking over at Wakaba, Usagi's mind made up, and she said, "I'm sorry. I hadn't gotten them out of my book bag yet."

            "And why not…?" The teacher strung her words out.

            Before Usagi could think of anything to say, Wakaba suddenly thrust her own book bag at Usagi and said chipperly, "Here, Usagi-chan! Thank you for letting me borrow your pencil. I put it back in the third flap, just as you said."

            Glancing over at Juri, who stood at the front of the room talking about the Greeks, Usagi accepted the mini suitcase and opened it, removing Wakaba's books as if they were her own. "Thank you, Wakaba-chan," she said for the teacher's benefit, "I hope it helped you." Looking back at the teacher, she said, "I'm sorry. I let Wakaba-chan borrow my book bag and forgot to retrieve my books. I figured that I would get them when she was done with it. It won't happen again, sensei."

            "Hmm. Just see that it doesn't, Tsukino-san." And the teacher walked away.

            Expelling her breath of air, Usagi was relieved that the class had been watching what Juri was saying and hadn't paid any attention to the exchange between the teacher and the two students. Turning back to Wakaba, she silently held out her bag and exchanged books. Wakaba smiled at her and whispered, "Thank you." Usagi nodded back.

            At least she's not going on and on about Utena now, Usagi thought ruefully, and opened her book to the page specified on the board, muffling a yawn. This class was going to be so-o-o boring! But at least she had made a new friend.

*          *          *

            Out of the corner of her eye, Juri watched as Usagi deftly covered for Tenjou Utena's friend. Smirking inwardly, she watched as the blonde became a little flustered and her eyes started to roam around the room until they settled onto her, who was going over the homework. Purposefully ignoring her, Juri continued watching her to see how she handled stress. Surprisingly, Wakaba joined the charade and helped Usagi center herself and satisfy the teacher. Shaking her head, she heard the bell ring the end of that period and made her way over to where Usagi and Wakaba sat.

            Leaning onto her desk, Juri crossed her arms and asked, "You ready for your next class?"

            Usagi looked up and smiled brightly at her, fishing out her schedule. Looking over it, she said, "It says I have Advanced Geometry next. Yuck! Math. I hate Math." Turning to face Wakaba who was shuffling all her papers into her book bag, the blonde asked, "What class do you have?"

            The pony-tailed girl looked up, her eyes widening as she saw Juri standing there, but answered, placing an eager smile on her face, "Algebra with Utena! I can give her the picture I drew of her there!" Humming to herself, the junior excitedly grabbed a picture that was drawn on lined paper and thrust it in Usagi's face, waving it around, "Look! Look!"

            Usagi accepted the paper and looked at it, her eyes widening as an awed look crossed her face. "Wow…" she breathed.

            Juri, curious, moved forward and glanced at Wakaba and asked, "May I…?" At the younger girl's nod, she took the drawing from Usagi, her eyes also widening as she what Wakaba had drawn. Turning her pointed look onto the blushing brunette, Juri asked pointedly, "Are you in any art classes? If not, you should be."

            "Yeah Wakaba-chan! You should! You're so good!" Usagi chimed in, almost jumping on the tips of her feet.

            Wakaba furiously shook her head, taking back her picture, a light blush staining her cheeks. "No!" she exclaimed, "It's only because Utena's my true love I can draw her! No one else comes even slightly close to her!"

            Juri shrugged and swept back her bangs, once again adopting her look of angry indifference. "Come on, Usagi," she said over her shoulder, "I'll show you to your next class."

            "Okay. Just wait a second, Juri-san!" Turning to Wakaba, Juri could hear Usagi saying, "Think about what I said, Wakaba-chan, and maybe everything will work out with you and Utena-san. Sayonara!" Increasing her speed, Usagi joined Juri and started walking next to her.

            "You know…" Juri started, glancing over to where Wakaba was heading down the hall to the Algebra room, "It's actually her fault that Utena and Anshi are together."

            "What?" Usagi asked, looking at her curiously, "What do you know about that?"

            "Wakaba wrote a love letter to the school's Vice President, and when he tacked it up on the board where every one could see it, Utena took it up herself to save her honor. Well…things happened and Utena ended up beating Saionji in a duel, thus gaining Anshi as her friend." Juri skipped over a few things she didn't think Usagi needed to know.

            "Hmm…yes. Things tend to work out that way, don't they?" Usagi mused, surprising Juri at how old she sounded. Looking down at her, Juri started to question how normal Usagi really was. Reaching a classroom door, Juri said curtly, "This is where Advanced Geometry is housed. I will come and get you when this class is over."

            At the blonde's nod, Juri nodded back and left her, leaving to see if she could find Touga and interrogate him about the new transfer student. Something about the Moon Bunny bothered her, and she was sure it wasn't only the aura of innocence and purity that seemed to surround her. There was just a sense of…power. That was it. Power. If Tsukino Usagi wasn't a duelist, then why did she also emit out the feeling that was a trademark of the Duelists? Utena had it; and so did Miki and Touga. Although there was no way to find out for sure, Juri was sure that she also had that aura around her. 

            Maybe Touga knew more…

*          *          *

            Taking a seat near the back of the classroom, Usagi slowly dragged out her math book. Why did she have to have every class on one day? Juri had explained to her that on Mondays, everyone in all the grades had all of their classes while on Tuesday through Friday, the classes were divided up. Usagi had Geometry on Wednesday and Friday, and that would have been two whole days to prepare herself. It wasn't fair.

            Flipping through the green book, she blanched as she saw all the equations and problems so new to her. Math had never been her best subject, and then having been put in ADVANCED Geometry, only a subject she had touched upon in ninth grade, she was sure she would fail the class. And she just knew that the Ohtori Academy frowned upon people who failed.

            Starting the problems that the teacher had assigned for the day, Usagi sweat dropped and hung her head, her pencil forgotten in her hand as she stared blankly at the page. This was no good. She had no idea what anything on the page meant, and she just knew that if she asked the teacher to explain anything, she would be laughed at. 

            Suddenly, someone took a seat in the desk next to her, and she looked up, her eyes meeting a blue almost identical to her own. Blue hair the same color as his eyes hung over his forehead and he smiled. Blinking, Usagi had to make sure it wasn't Ami for a second, but then mentally smacked herself. This person was a male. Ami was a female. At least…she hoped she was.

            The guy spoke, and Usagi realized that he was a couple of years younger then her, possibly in the seventh grade; she also swore that he had a female's voice*, but that was impossible. His outfit was similar to Juri's, but his was trimmed with blue instead of orange, and it didn't fit half as well.

            "Excuse me. It seems you need help with the work. If it's okay, I can help you. I noticed you're new, so it would be safe to assume that this is unfamiliar?" the young teen smiled friendly and inclined his head.

            "Oh! Thank you. Yeah," Usagi sweat dropped and gestured to the book, "I have absolutely no idea what any of this means." She lowered her voice and said, "My old school really lacked in…some areas, I have found already."

            "Yeah. Ohtori Academy certainly has higher standards then most schools. Which High School did you attend?" 

            "Uhm…Juuban High School."

            "Juuban!" His eyes widened, and he said, surprised, "You really came that far? How did you transfer?"

            "Uhm…well…I got a letter in the mail one day that said I was accepted and invited. The funny thing was, that it was signed by someone called 'Dios', and had a rose seal sealing it. Who's Dios?" Usagi asked innocently, and watched as the young boy lost his composure and stared at Usagi with and unbelievable look on his face. "What? What did I say?" she asked, confused.

            The boy shook his head and gave her a weak smile, "Nothing for you to worry about. I'm Kaoru Miki, by the way."

            Usagi smiled brightly, filing the information that her questions and the name Dios made him uncomfortable away for later and stuck out her hand, "Tsukino Usagi!"

            When the boy took it, a light blush snaked across his cheeks, and Usagi smiled, thinking that he looked pretty kawaii in a younger boy sort of way. "Well, now that we have that all settled, could you please help me with the work?" Usagi pleaded, making her eyes big and puppy like. She loved the way she had power over beings of the opposite sex. Her puppy dog look had even, in other circumstances, worked on other females. Think of Haruka and Rei! Of course, Haruka was more male, and Rei was…she was…Well, Rei was just Rei!

            Chuckling silently at her train of thought, she started listening to the younger boy's explanation as he went over every term and problem, helping her along. Pretty soon, Usagi found that she had gotten a good enough handle on Geometry itself to try some of the problems herself, and she was soon done with the assignment with some time for herself.

            "Good job!" Miki said, smiling at her, "With some time and studying, you should catch up with the class."

            "Wow! Thanks! You even explained it even better then Ami-chan ever could!"

            The younger boy blushed and closed his notebook, "Thanks, I guess. Now, if you want, I could give you some more help. I usually have a studying group after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays with a couple of other people, and I'm sure you would be welcomed to come."

            "Really, Miki-kun! Are you asking me for a date?" Usagi teased; she couldn't help teasing the seventh grader as he was prone to blushing and stuttering. It was rather cute, actually.

            "No-o, Usagi-san. There are other people – and…" Yes, the blue-haired boy's face erupted in red and he avoided her eyes.

            Usagi laughed and patted his shoulder, "Miki-kun, I'm joking. Of course I'll come. I need all the help I can get!"

            The period bell rang again, and Usagi hurriedly copied down her homework. "See you later, kay?" She said, throwing him a victory sign and a wink, "I can't wait for our hot date!"

            "U-Usagi-san!" Miki's strangled protest and the red flush that spread over his neck and face followed Usagi out the door to where Juri stood, waiting for her.

            "What was that?" Juri asked curiously as she pushed off of the wall and started to lead Usagi to the Biology class.

            "Oh, nothing," Usagi chuckled, and swept one of her streamers off of her shoulder so it once again fell down her back, "Just terrorizing a poor seventh grader." 

            And she left Juri to wonder what she meant as they neared the Biology room.

            "After this class is break. Then, you can make your way to the cafeteria where I'll get you for your next class. Break is twenty minutes long, and I suggest you eat something then. The teacher for Modern Japanese always keeps new students after class, so you'll be late to lunch when you're done." Juri turned to leave, but Usagi stopped her.

            "Juri-san…?" 

            "Hai?"

            "Thank you!" And Usagi suddenly hugged the imposing woman in front of her, not caring that the aura around her said that she shouldn't, that closeness was something Juri loathed. But she did it anyway, quickly stepped back, smiling at her as she entered the classroom.

            Okay…That's the only part I'll have up for a while, 'cos I'm having trouble thinking up what happens next! *sweatdrops* Argh! Don't you hate not knowing what happens next? Anyway, I hope you liked the beginning…and yes! I do know it was pretty long. Ah well… please Review! I really like those… (hint hint!)

Anyway, see you later!

            Oh yeah, my E-Mail is (if you ever get the urge to E-Mail me, though I personally don't know why you would, but each to their own, I guess) revolutionary_rose@hotmail.com

            Again, thanks. Bye!


	2. Rose meets Moon...and tadpoles come alon...

            Author's Note: Hey! I'm back! Did you miss me? (You probably didn't, seeing as you don't know me…but a girl can hope, ne?) Anyway, I hope that my use of some Japanese words doesn't offend you, as I once read a letter where someone totally found it disgusting that we 'imitated' – or something. But that's not true! I actually got most of my words from my friend who's taking Japanese classes, and besides, it's great you take from things you admire, right? *sigh* Anyway, my editorial is over, so I hope you enjoy!

            Oh yeah…can you believe that this is the 4th Utena/SM crossover I've done? Sheesh, I'm so hopless…^_^

J-U-ri

by Utena_Anthy_Antics

            (If anyone comes up with a better name, tell me. ^_^ Please enjoy! Oh yeah…if anyone was wondering, the reason why I said Usagi thought Miki had a female's voice is because he has one in the subtitled version of Utena. I don't know why, though. It's actually cute if you think about it…)

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            Usagi opened her biology book, scrawling her name in the front cover. Closing it, she looked over the picture on the front and slowly traced the words muttering out loud, "Bi-ol-o-gy. The study of life. Interesting. I wonder who'll I meet in THIS class?"

            Interrupting her voiced musings, a soft voice suddenly asked over her shoulder, "Excuse me. Do you mind if I sit here?"

            Looking up, Usagi immediately smiled at the girl with soft green eyes behind big glasses. Her hair was a deep royal purple and coiled in an exotic bun that ran all the way from one side of her head to the other, on level with her ears. She stood demurely, holding her book bag in her hands in front of her, her head bowed slightly.

            "Of course," Usagi said, scooting her stool over. Instead of like all of her earlier classes, the desks in this class were all like those found in a science lab, where scientists in white coats and goggles dissected dead animals. Grimacing at her mental image, she watched as the girl, probably only a year younger then her, suddenly sat up straight on her stool and started grabbing for her book bag where she had set it down in front of her.

            "Hey, where're you going?" she asked, confused. She hadn't done anything!

            The girl looked over at her, her big eyes tinged with something Usagi couldn't make out as she replied softly, "I'm sorry if you do not want to sit next to me. Please forgive me. I shall find another seat."

            Usagi blinked, her mouth falling open. What was the girl talking about!? "Hey, wait a minute! I never said such a thing! I'd be honored to sit next to you."

            "You would?"

            "Hai," Usagi nodded, turning her expression warm, "That is, if you want to."

            She watched as the girl nodded and sat back down, smiling apologetically at her. Her eyes started wandering as she faced the front of the room and absently took out her notebook and pencil. Usagi sweat-dropped as the girl started to ignore her, but chocked it up to the weird feeling she was getting from her. Hey, she shrugged, if it worked for Hotaru, it can work for her. Besides, she had only needed to get to know Hotaru better, so she was going to get to know the girl better too.

            Any other thoughts had to be swallowed as the teacher called for the beginning of the class to start.

            The class passed uneventfully. That is…until the last few minutes before the class ended. 

            Closing her book with a sigh, Usagi shook her head, causing her blonde bangs to flop against her forehead. When reaching up to fix them, her elbow accidentally knocked over a glass of water holding some tadpoles. Watching with a horrified expression, Usagi couldn't do anything as the contents of the glass splattered all over the dark girl next to her. 

            The girl gave a start as she suddenly found a tadpole sticking to her glasses and others wriggling their way through her hair. Usagi gave a breathy 'eek' and lunged to grab the frogs from her hair, squeaking when she actually felt the slimy animals flopping in her hand. 

            The girl looked at her with big eyes, total confusion in them as she started tracking the tadpole's descent down the lenses of her glasses. Holding out a trembling hand, Usagi offered her a handkerchief and asked in a quiet voice, her eyes flashing apologetically, "Here. Let me take the glasses.

            "You know," she continued softly as she took them from the girl who silently handed them to her, "I'm really sorry…I didn't mean to! It was an accident! And-and-!!" Tears gathered in her eyes and she looked down as she scraped the tadpole into another glass of water. The girl was surely going to hate her now…

            The girl giggled, pressing a hand to her mouth.

            What...? Usagi looked up with shocked eyes as a bright smile greeted her and green eyes twinkled, equally as big as before, minus the glasses. Usagi blinked as the girl laughed again, and the corners of her own mouth twitched. Before long, she found herself also laughing softly,

            "I guess it is kind of funny, but I really am sorry."

            The girl shook her head and accepted back the cleaned glasses, slipping them on. Taking the handkerchief, the girl dabbed at the water that still dripped down her face, and Usagi reached to help her with her hair.

            "It is alright. Watashi wa Himemiya Anshi desu," she introduced herself.

            Usagi smiled, relieved. "I'm Tsukino Usagi. I'm really sorry about that."

            The bell rang just then, stopping any further conversation between the two. Usagi got up, saying over her shoulder, "Keep the handkerchief; you can return it later. Right now, I MUST find the cafeteria! I'm so hungry!"

            Anshi laughed and smiled softly, saying mysteriously, "See you quite soon, Tsukino-san," and before Usagi really knew what was happening, she disappeared into the crowd of exiting students.

            Looking over the counter of the desk, Usagi winced as she once again replayed the scene in her head. God. What a way to make a first impression, ne? Shaking her head, she headed to grab a couple of paper towels from the front of the class, resolutely going to wipe up the water that puddle on the desk. Quickly cleaning up the liquid, she deposited the towels into the trash and glanced at her watch. Noting the time, her eyes widened and she almost screamed out as she saw that she only had ten minutes to find the cafeteria, and then there, food. Grabbing her bag, she sprinted out of the classroom, and there, in the halls, increased her speed, running for her life as her stomach growled.

*          *          *

            Juri sharply knocked on the door to Touga's room, clenching her fist at her side. There were questions she needed to ask, and nothing was going to stop her from having them answered. Her thoughts turning away from her inner turmoil, the door suddenly opened and blue-haired girl ran out, fixing her clothes.

            Striding angrily into Touga's room, she smirked, her eyes flashing as she saw Touga calmly looking at her where he stood leaning against the wall, his shirt halfway unbuttoned, "I see you can't stop yourself from chasing after Miki's sister. What, now you'll start chasing after him? I'm surprised you haven't."

            "Ah, Juri. Is that any way to speak to your friend?" Touga chuckled softly, craning his head backwards, his long red hair cascading over his face. Turning back to face her, his red eyes flashed, and he asked pointedly, "Why don't you try it sometime? It might…sate your angry emotions."

            "That is none of your business!" Juri said harshly, growling as her brown eyes flashed a warning, "And I would greatly appreciate it if you kept your opinions to yourself. My life is my own."

            "I have never doubted that for one second, Juri. Just be careful. One day your actions might come back and hit you in the face."

            "You are one to speak!" Juri retorted even as his comment zinged home. It was true. Her actions had once cost her something she had loved with all her heart, and see what that had granted her. Her hand unconsciously made its way up the locket that hung around her neck.

            Touga's hands rose as he stopped the angry exchange, and then smiled devilishly, "Let us continue this conversation later. There is something you wish to discuss with me regarding the transfer student…?"

            "Yes," Juri made her way over to a chair and sat, raking her bangs back, "Why is she really here? And why is she important for End of the World?"

            Touga chuckled and examined the ring on his finger. Bringing it up to his face, he presented it to Juri and said soberly, "This ring binds us to End of the World's desires and marks us as Duelists. But who is to say that the ring is the only sign of End of the World's protection? What if there was another way that someone could use to bring revolution to the world? Another power perhaps; a power infinitely stronger than the Sword of Dios. What if that power existed? And what if the two powers combined?"

            Touga's face was cast in shadows, a reverent look on his face. Sunlight suddenly poured in from the window to his right, the curtains falling away.

            "Juri," his voice was deep, cutting through the almost euphoric picture he presented, "If those two powers combined, there would be nothing stopping the Prince from revolutionizing the world."

            Juri shifted, staring at the Student Council President, her mouth set in a stern frown, "Even if this 'power' existed, what does it have to do with Usagi? Why should we trust this power? And what wields it?"

            "The question, Juri, is not what; it's who."

            The curtains fell, casting the room in a deep darkness as Juri's eyes widened, an incredulous feeling making its way through her body. She pushed herself from her chair and ran from his room, slamming the door after her. Suddenly feeling weakened, Juri brought her hand up to her face, scrutinizing the ring as sweat beaded on her forehead. It couldn't be true. Usagi was too innocent, too pure.

            A face suddenly filtered through her thoughts, and she pushed it back, trying to forget deep maroon colored hair and blue eyes. No. She shook her head. Touga was mistaken. Usagi was just a normal girl.

            Making her way to the cafeteria, she paused and composed herself, once again adopting her icy wall. A green and yellow blur suddenly streaked past her, an apologetic voice wafting back to her as she heard a crash farther ahead, "Gomen nasai! Please forgive me! I need to EAT!!" and pounding foot steps started again.

            Letting an almost amused smile cross her face, Juri shook her head and clenched the hand that wore the rose signet, her expression going dark.

            Yes…Touga was wrong. He had to be…or else Juri was going to have to question everything she knew in the hectic world she lived in, and she really didn't want to do that.

*          *          *

            Hino Rei sighed and once again tried to consult the fire on the whereabouts of her best friend. Usagi had been missing for a month now, and no one knew where she was; even her parents had no idea where their daughter had gone. The last time anyone had seen her was after a date with Mamoru to the ice cream parlor, and she had allegedly walked home from there after Mamoru had to leave early to go back to working at the hospital where he part-timed. The day before had been her birthday, and she had claimed at her party that she was going to tell them something important that day at the Senshi meeting.

            But she had never showed.

            There had been no unusual activity of power, no youma fights. It was as if Usagi had just packed up and left, leaving no clues to her whereabouts.

            Rei slumped, her violet eyes dimming as she unlaced her hands, her bangs sticking to the sticky sweat on her forehead. A hopeless look remained on her face as she slowly uncurled her legs and walked out of the Fire Room into the greeting room where everybody waited.

            Pausing at the door, Rei felt tears slip down her face and she almost collapsed to her knees, her ebony black bangs obscuring her eyes as her head was bowed. Looking up when someone touched her shoulder, soft and gentle deep blue eyes greeted her, and Ami asked sadly,

            "Any news?"

            Rei shook her head, her façade of togetherness fell and she collapsed into her blue haired friend's arms. "Ami-chan," she sobbed, "I can't find her! I can't sense anything! Why can't I? Why is the Fire ignoring me??"

            Ami tried to comfort her, even as hopeless and grief-stricken she herself felt. She, greater than anyone, knew that Rei was feeling that she had let everyone down because she was the closest to Usagi, and had the power to find her, but could not. But most of all, the Senshi of Fire felt that she had let Usagi down, and that was killing her.

            So Ami tried to give comfort even as her own tears fell.

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

            Okay…that was a major twist. I don't know why it turned out that way, but please remember (though I never told you in the first place) I write whatever comes up. I never have a set storyline, so things are prone to change. Anyway, I hope you like it, and I wouldn't fault you if you flamed me…but try not to make them too harsh, please. I'm crushed easily.

            Time for a mood swing, everyone! Please review, and I just want to say thank you for the great reviews so far because this is really my first posting. I'M SO HAPPY!

            Well, I'll try to get more out soon, so maybe in a week or so. I have KILLER Academic Fair projects to do (a.k.a: two one minute videos to make, three essays and a poster board for Spanish. Sheesh, my teachers really pile it on, and I'm only in 9th grade! *sigh* It's actually fun, but don't tell them that! ^_^)

            Anyway, please review, and again, my E-Mail is revolutionary_rose@hotmail.com. 

            Thanks again; I really appreciate the support.

            Oh joy of joys! (I'm really rambling on, aren't I? ^_^) You are now going to have to scroll down a lot to get to the bottom –if you want to- because this is the top of the 4th page. You are so lucky! (I'm in a strange mood right now…well…duh.)

            Okay, final goodbye. Ja! ^_^


	3. Hmm...Why is Usagi's stomach rumbling? W...

            Author's Note: Hey! I'm back! Sorry I'm so late. I had SO much work to do it wasn't funny… But here I am with an extra long chapter to make up for it! So, do you forgive me…?

            Boy, I am really into continuing this story, aren't I? I think it's because of your guys' great reviews! I really can't say how happy and honored I am to get so many… *sigh* Am I so transparent? Let's just say I really like reviews, and leave it at that…*sweatdrop* ^_^ 

            Anyway, someone asked why the name of this fanfiction is J-U-ri, and the reason is: Well…Juri and Usagi are the main characters, right? And the U in Usagi's name fits in Juri's name, right? So I kinda just…fit the two names together! Besides, there's no J in Usagi, right? ^_^ Sheesh, that's so bad… Ah well, can't win them all, ne? And on with the story!

            Oh yeah, can you believe it, but for English, I had to bake a WEDDING CAKE!? Ahh! What's the world coming to!?? …^-^ Oh, what's this? How did it turn out, you say? Uhm… the words lemon lime sponge come to mind. Heh heh heh…

            Oh yeah… some point of views are going to change, so beware. ^_^

J-U-ri

by Utena_Anthy_Antics 

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            Recovering from the crash with the three…triplets that all had a different hair color and thick glasses and kept on talking in harmony sing-songy voices, Usagi once again started for the cafeteria. Brushing herself off, she swung on her foot and…immediately crashed into a broad chest. Stumbling back, Usagi gracefully ended up on the ground. Shaking her head, she looked up into hard purple eyes framed by long green hair that spilled over the shoulders of the man's Student Council uniform.

            "What do you think you are doing!?" the guy snapped, looking down his nose disdainfully as he clutched a scabbard of a katana in his hand.

            "U-uh?" Usagi said articulately and shook her head, slapping one hand to her right ear. For some reason it was ringing, and she really wanted to get rid of the sound as fast as possible. 

            "You insolent fool! I asked you a question. Answer me!"

            "Saionji! Be nice," a deep voice chuckled and a long body detached from the shadows, walking over to where Usagi still sat on the ground.

            Opening her eyes, Usagi absently rubbed her ear, still hearing a slight echo, and looked up at the person who offered her a hand. Her gaze traveling up the arm, her blue eyes widened as she took in long fiery red hair and blue eyes. The eyes were humor-filled, yet sharp and calculating at the same time.

            The man's hand was warm when he helped her up, and she quickly retrieved it for herself, feeling a slightly uneasy pit in her stomach. The man's eyes lingered on her for a second before he smirked and turned towards the other person.

            "Saionji, this isn't like yourself. Can't you see she's in distress?" The man's gaze slid back to her, and Usagi tried to hide, feeling a little lost under his stare. She didn't know why, but she really didn't like him – make that BOTH of them, she amended when she saw the glare Saionji shot her. She bridled.

            "Touga, stay out of this."

            "Why? She's a maiden in distress. I've come to rescue her."

            "Uhm…I really don't think I need to be 'saved'-!"

            "You're always interfering!"

            "Dear friend, I really don't see what you mean. I'm a prince; that's what princes do."

            "I said-!" 

            "You're no prince!"

            "And why not? Why am I not a prince?"

            "HEY! I'M STILL HERE!" Usagi yelled, clenching her fists at her side. Rounding onto the green-haired man, she said quickly, "I'm really sorry for bumping in to you, and I think you should know that swords are dangerous, so I really think that you shouldn't carry around one with you.

            "And as for you," she turned to the taller man she vaguely thought was called Touga, "I'm sorry, but I am not some kind of helpless 'maiden in distress'! So, if you want to try a different pick up line, I'm afraid you can't because I'm currently engaged to someone who is infinitively stronger then you, and I really think that it's pathetic when a person goes by first impressions!

            "Now, if there's anything you two want from me, it'll have to be later as I really need to eat, and you don't want to see me hungry; it isn't very pretty. So…any questions?"

            Surveying the expressions on the two men, Usagi smiled, satisfied when no one spoke up. Turning to go, she 'hmmphed' and picked up her book bag where it had fallen and started to stalk off.

            The next thing she knew was that someone had grabbed her waist and pulled her rather close to them. Surprised, she looked up into blue eyes right before Touga murmured, "You know, you're rather cute when you're angry," and kissed her.

            Her eyes growing big, Usagi gasped and pushed herself away roughly. "You- you BAKA!!" she managed out, that the only insult she could think of. He had KISSED her! Without asking! That-that--!! Usagi's mind couldn't think up anything bad enough to think of to describe how angry she felt, "You're just like MAMORU-BAKA!!"

            Just then, the class bell rang.

            "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" 

            Usagi's plans all went out of the window. No…food…

            Today wasn't going all that well.

            She dropped her head to her chest and slowly got up, hearing her stomach rumble. Listlessly pushing past the two tall men in front of her, she made her way to the cafeteria. Spotting the tall figure of Juri in front of her, she was just about to wave when a crying person sprinted past her. Instantly her heart reaching out to them, Usagi spun on her heels and followed, something telling her that it was very important she follow.

*          *          *

            "I can't-I can't believe she did that… She-she–and her uniform…! U-t-e-n-a…!" she choked out, sobbing, tears running madly down her cheeks and shoulders shaking. It-it had to be that Anshi girl!! She was the one doing it!

            Leaning against the cold stone wall, she collapsed, sliding down the surface and sitting on the ground. Hugging her arms tightly around herself, she mentally cursed the short puffy sleeves that didn't shield her arms at all from the cold of the wall, feeling the stone through the fabric of her uniform.

            Somewhere in the back of her mind argued that it couldn't be Anshi's fault at all, that it was the Student Council President's. It had to be. The way he had been following Utena around was means for stalking, and frankly, Wakaba couldn't trust him at all.

            But that still didn't explain why Utena was acting the way she was…

            Burying her head under her arms, she barely registered the arms that slowly slid around her trembling body and held her close. A hand gently rubbed her back, welcoming her slack figure, holding her up. Sobbing into their shoulder, Wakaba clutched the collar of their school uniform, working her face back and forth.

            "Shh, Wakaba-chan. It's all right. Let it out, let it out."

            "She-she-!" she choked out, lifting her head slightly to speak, the flow of her tears not slowing, "Utena's acting so…so strange! And it's all Anshi's fault!"

            Drawing back slightly, Wakaba was somewhat surprised when Usagi smiled gently and used the hem of her uniform top to softly wipe away her tears. "Are you sure about that? Is there any outside influence?" the older girl's voice was soft and her eyes shone kindly, "I've learned that problems are not always what they seem."

            Frowning slightly, the blonde shook her head and grinned sheepishly. "I'm sounding like a cliché, aren't I?" she teased. Her expression sobering, she squeezed Wakaba supportively and asked, "You wanna talk? I'm glad to listen."

            "Really?" Wakaba asked, sniffing.

            "Hai. Of course. But before we do, I suggest we go somewhere more comfortable…?" Usagi mock-winced, "This floor's killing me. Why do they make the skirt so short?"

            The brunette couldn't help laughing besides herself.

            Hearing her short laugh, Usagi smiled, a relieved expression on her face. Getting up, she helped Wakaba to her feet and steadied her. Sniffing self-consciously, she was once again surprised when the other girl handed her a handkerchief. Seeing her surprised look, Usagi just smiled and led her down the halls and outside.

*          *          *

            Boy, what am I going to tell Juri when she comes looking for me? I have a feeling she'll not take it so well… Usagi thought to herself before devoting her whole attention onto the girl in front of her. Wakaba was distraught, barely keeping things in check. She couldn't help admiring how well she was acting if she really was feeling the pain that shone from her eyes. Sighing, Usagi shook her head, casually reaching out to hug the younger girl. 

            How many times had Mamoru-baka reduced her into such a state? She regretted invoking his name earlier with the red-haired man, but no other insults had come up that were suitable enough to convey her feelings. She REALLY didn't like random people kissing her - - at all. But that didn't seem to stop them, did it? she thought scornfully as she comforted Wakaba.

            First there was that weirdo alien Ail and than Prince Dimando, not to mention Haruka and Seiya, and now that sicko Touga. Why did everyone have to fall in love with her? Why not Minako? She was just as beautiful; but no-o-o-o-o-o, Usagi had 'purity', a sort of 'innocence' that surrounded her. Well pooh on you! She didn't need everyone falling at her feet, thank you very much!

            Returning her attention onto her friend, she gently took her extra handkerchief from numb hands and wiped the girl's brown eyes dry, clucking softly. "It's a good thing you're not wearing mascara," she whispered, "Or else it'd be streaking down your cheeks. Do you want to tell me what happened? Maybe I can help."

            Wakaba was about to answer when someone gave a shout and ran up. Wakaba froze and then struggled up, pushing away from Usagi's arms. She quickly gave a soft "Arigato" and ran. Usagi blinked, reeling from her fast disappearance. "Whoah…" she muttered, "That was sudden. I hope she's all right."

            A girl stopped next to her side, and Usagi turned to see a young pink-haired girl staring sadly at Wakaba's back. A totally hopeless look was on her face and her blue eyes had a betrayed look in them. Surveying her silently, Usagi shook her head and softly put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

            "Utena?" she asked.

            The girl looked at her and nodded. Wrapping her arms around herself, she dropped her head to her chest and whispered brokenly, "I've lost another one."

            "No," Usagi shook her head, "I may not know much, but I know that you have not lost her friendship. She cares a lot for you; I'm sure that you just need to talk her." She smiled encouragingly.

            Utena stared at her for a second, and then nodded. Forcing a trembling smile across her face, she bowed. She followed the path the other had taken.

            Usagi watched her go, bringing up a trembling hand to the broach on her chest. Seeing them like this, seeing the bonds of friendship that quested after each other, made her miss her friends. Taking a second to center herself, she shook her head ruefully and muttered, "You're the one who decided to accept the invitation to this school, aren't you? It's not as if they don't know where you are, Usagi!"

            Smiling, she made her way back to the place Juri had said she would be waiting, hoping that she wouldn't be TOO mad. Wincing, she imagined the look on her face.

            "Hoo-boy," she muttered, "What have I gotten myself into?"

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            Hello. You can probably tell that this takes place after Utena's first duel with Touga if you have seen the Anime. 

            Anyway, if you were wondering, no, I don't know how Touga had time to go get Saionji away from his expulsion, place him in the hall where Usagi was, and talk to them after he walks away with Anshi from Utena and Wakaba. Just bear with me, please. ^_^

            And, again, I'm so sorry for posting this so late. I hope to have the next part out, but it probably will be out in two weeks at the latest (With my track record, I can hope. ^_^).

            Please review, I'm having fun, and your reviews DO help. (It makes me feel guilty when I don't post quickly, so it gets me motivated. Heh heh heh…that's almost pathetic…Ah well.)

            Thanks! Bye.

            (Oh, and I would be interested in seeing who you would like Usagi paired with, as you can see I don't like Mamoru-baka. I don't care who. It could even be Wakaba! Or Chu Chu! {Yes, I am weird.} So please tell me; it might inspire me to write it. Thanks.)


	4. Weirdness...What do the shadows want??

            Hello again! I cannot tell you how much your guy's reviews mean to me! Thank you thank you thank you!! Usually, I can't show my fanfictions to anyone except this one person who shall remain nameless… (*cough* Dartxni *cough* ^_^) because no one at school can stomach hearing about Anime. Agh! Can you believe it??? Sadly, it's true… ^_^

            Anyway, let's just say it's a long overdue ego trip (not that I'm boasting….well, maybe a little. You can't blame me… ^_^) and let me go on writing. Without your guy's reviews, I don't know if I would have gotten this far. THANK YOU!!!

            Oh yeah, the following is the result of the poll as to whom Usagi should be with:

Usagi/Juri: 5

…They're weren't any other votes… (Well, maybe one Usagi/Touga; and I DO like the reasoning for Touga! Groveling! YES!! Make Touga grovel!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! ^_^)

            Cool! I thought no one would want Usagi and Juri together, so I kind of helped it along with writing about them, didn't I? Anyway, you usually don't see Usagi and Juri interacting, so I decided to write one, and I guess I did a good job of it, ne? Though I was kind of surprised to not see (really) any other votes… oh well. ^_^ 

            You see, I DO listen (or read, whichever you prefer) to the reviews. Actually, you guys are the ones who help me decide what should happen next. Again, THANK YOU!!

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            Where was she?? Juri was just about to get worried when she spotted Usagi hurriedly running towards her. Sighing harshly, she swept back her bangs and pushed off of the wall. The blonde was just going to reach her when…she tripped.

            Wait, what WAS that? Juri narrowed her eyes as she searched the area all around Usagi, looking for anything that could have caused her to fall. She was just about to shake her head, making her way over to the girl who was moaning about "How many times am I gonna fall today? Why me…?"  when the shadows detached from the wall and a hand grabbed Usagi's wrist.

            Increasing her speed, Juri reached out for the girl who had started to cry, furiously pushing against the wall in an attempt to dislodge the grasp. Usagi was pounding against the wall with her fist, trying to crawl back as two female-shaped shadows tried to draw her into the stone. Gritting her teeth; there was no way she was prepared to fight against shadow!

            "Do you know? Do you know? Have you heard the news? There's a princess in Ohtori Academy!"

            "Is there? Is there really a princess in Ohtori Academy?"

            "Yes; a princess in Ohtori Academy!"

            "Oh brave princess, you must meet the prince and gain your true power! Come with us; we will show you!"

            Usagi wailed as another hand grabbed her other wrist. "Let go of me!" she sobbed, wrenching about, "I don't want to go to some prince! Let me GO!!!"

            Juri finally reached her and grabbed her waist, pulling her back so the shadows were stretched off of the wall. They fell in a clump, letting go of Usagi with startled yells. The younger girl scrambled back, breathing hard, searching for Juri's arms to shield her from the shadows.

            The smaller shadow with a pigtail shook her head and sat back, going into a cross-legged position. The other one sat next to her, drawing a beach chair and umbrella out from nowhere and set them up. Juri stared at the pure black girls, no features to them at all though the lines of their bodies could be seen when they turned.

            "Do you think we should tell them?"

            "What, that we're aliens?"

            "No! About the prince, I mean."

            "Oh, I don't know. What do you think?"

            "I asked you that first!"

            "Well, I want to know what you think!"

            Growling, Juri stalked up to the closest shadow and slapped her across the cheek. She was kind of surprised when she was able to touch her, but of course that could happen. They had tried to drag Usagi, didn't they?

            Narrowing her eyes, she stepped back and crossed her arms. Usagi, behind her, whimpered and shakily stepped up next to her. Turning slightly to look at her, Juri gave her a soft smile but turned back to the shadow that was holding her cheek and sniffing.

            "You didn't have to hit me! I didn't really want to go to the zoo after all!"

            The other shadow girl leaned over and hurriedly hissed in her ear. If a look could have crossed her face and been seen, Juri was sure that embarrassment would have been shining on her face,

            "Oh! Sorry. Wrong script; I mean: I didn't really want to take her to the prince!"

            "Then why did you try?" Juri barked.

            Again, the shadows drew back to confer among themselves. Shaking her head, the pigtailed one stepped forward, twirling the umbrella around and bowed, "Gomen. We were only -!"

            "What are you doing standing in the halls!? Class started ten minutes ago!" A tall gray-haired woman running down the hall brandishing a pointing stick yelled, adjusting her awful red glasses on the bridge of her nose.

            Instantly the shadows scattered, melting back into the wall.

            Cursing under her breath, Juri assumed once again her panther stance and stared down at the counselor. "We were only taking care of a slight problem. We promise we will be done shortly."

            Usagi, behind her, nodded silently.

            The counselor faltered a little under her glare and nodded. "Well, see that you don't linger," she said, her scratchy voice climbing up and down the decibel level. She disappeared down the hall as fast as she could. Juri smirked as she saw a little blue monkey clinging to the collar of her blouse.

            Turning back to the blonde, Juri's fierce look softened, and she gently put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Hey, you alright?"

            Usagi nodded, wrapping her arms around her chest. She was about to lean against the wall, but shrank back as if the shadows were there again, reaching out for her. "You'd think I would be used to this after fighting youmas almost every single day, wouldn't you?" she muttered, and Juri tilted her head.

            "Excuse me?" she asked.

            "Never mind," Usagi shook her head, "I think I need to go back to my dorm."

            "Of course. I think I can get you a slip to skip the rest of your classes."

*          *          *

            Ami frowned and reached under Usagi's pillow. Pulling out a slip of paper, she slowly turned and sat on the edge of the golden moon and white bunny covered bed. Slowly opening the envelope she had found, the blue-haired girl's eyes widened. Skimming over the lines written on the letter inside, she gasped. Dropping the envelope to the floor, she quickly brought her communicater to her mouth and pushed the all-call button.

            "Minna, you better get in Usagi's room now. I think I know where Usagi is."

*          *          *

            "Usagi-san? Are you in there?" 

            No one answered.

            He knocked on the door again, "I heard you weren't feeling well so I took the liberty of bringing you your homework. May I come in?"

            "Hai."

            Frowning slightly at how quiet and sad the older girl's voice was, Miki gently opened the door and stepped in. Usagi was curled up on her bed, her blonde hair was taken out of her buns and was tumbling down her back and front, acting like a halo. She smiled tiredly at him,

            "Hey, Miki-kun. That was very nice of you to bring the homework."

            He couldn't help the slight blush that crossed his face. To hide himself, he held out the green book he always carried with him and bowed. Usagi accepted it, absently flipping through it to see what she had missed. When she put it down next to her, she patted the bed,

            "Sit. Or, if you'd rather sit at the table, that's fine by me." A smile crossed her face and she winked, "Acting on our date early, ne?"

            "N-no! I was just-!!" He dropped his head with a sigh, hearing her soft laughter. "I'm sorry," he muttered, feeling his blush crawl over his face and neck, "I don't want to intrude."

            "Miki-kun, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want company." She moved onto her knees and looked inquiringly at him, "Come. Tell me about Juri-san."

            "What?" 

            "Juri-san. Tell me about her," Usagi repeated, resting her chin on her hand as she looked at the young boy, her big blue eyes curious.

            "Okay…" Miki trailed off. Taking out the stopwatch he always had with him, he absently timed the period of silence he used to think. It was a habit, after all. Shaking his head, he clicked the button as he opened his mouth, "Well, Juri-san mainly keeps to herself and fences. She uhm – she had something happen to her when she was younger which made her hate miracles. She also fences to keep away what restrains her." He looked up helplessly, "Usagi-san, I really don't know what to say."

            Usagi nodded, humming to herself as she lolled her head on her arms and gazed out to the side. "Tell me," she finally looked up, sweeping her hair back, "Who is in the locket she wears?"

*          *          *

            "I've never heard of this place! This-this Ohtori Academy!! How and why did Usagi-chan get a letter accepting her there??" Makoto angrily stalked around the room, clenching her hands into fists at her side. She threw her hands into the air and walked over to where Ami was analyzing the rose-scented letter.

            "I don't know. I should've thought that I would have heard of this 'Alma Mater'," Minako said, sitting where she was, her back pressed against Usagi's bed, "I mean, it sounds pretty prestigious from the letter." 

            The envelope swung from her fingers and fluttered to the ground. It slightly bounced as if chattering back at being dropped so much.

            Rei humphed from where she sat quietly meditating, "Why didn't she tell us she was leaving?" 

            The blue-haired girl's fingers flew over the keyboard of her mini-computer and she shook her head. Reading some of the information that scrolled up the small screen, she frowned. "I don't know," she said quietly, "But I suspect that she meant to tell us. Something makes me think that she didn't actually leave that well prepared – or she left before she planned to."

            Makoto took a seat next to her friend. Taking the initiative as Minako and Rei curiously crowded around, the brunette asked, "What do you mean?"

            "Look around." Ami gestured at the general area of Usagi's room, "Barely anything's taken. You would think that more clothes and personals would be missing. Usagi-chan isn't the kind of person to leave things behind. Her parents even said that no money had been taken, and Usagi-chan certainly knew where they kept their money."

            "So you mean she might have been taken against her will?"

            "Yes," Ami sadly looked up, gazing out into space, "That's exactly what I think."

*          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          

            Maybe I should make this a mystery? Just kidding! ^_^ Though it IS kind of mysterious, ne? (Is it just me, or does this chapter seem the shortest? I don't know. Maybe it's just me…^_^)

            Anyway, I really don't know what possessed me to write this chapter exactly how I did (and YES, I DO know that the shadow people aren't actually real, but I'm taking liberties here! I AM allowed to do that - - I think… ^_^) Anyway, you can flame me if you want, but I really can't give you anything but sincere apologies. 

            It's not my fault that my stories turn out the way they do; it's just the mood I'm in at the time I write that determines the outcome of the chapter. So please… not too harsh? Thank you.

            Oh yeah, if you have any ideas where you want the storyline to go, just tell me, and I'll try. Thank you SO much!!! ^_^

            Bye… ^_^


End file.
